


Teddy Bear

by Aloe_kun



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Teddy Bears, This is so short I'm sorry, Unexpected Visitors, Vanda just basically being a sweetie and Muriel not knowing how to deal with it, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: Vanda drops by to give Muriel a present. Muriel has a hard time understanding why he would, but likes it anyway.





	Teddy Bear

Muriel startled slightly as a quick, loud rap on the door sounds through the empty room. He sat looking at the dark wood, cautious and tense until a familiar lilting voice called softly from the other side.

"Muriel? Are you in?"

The tension in Muriel's shoulders dropped slightly as he got up with a gentle huff of breath to answer the  
door. When he opened it slowly, he saw that Vanda was standing there, rocking back on his heels as he waited. Why would the apprentice bother himself coming all the way out here? Surely he had better places to be, things to do, less intimidating people to see...

"Muriel!" Vanda exclaimed happily. "I was beginning to wonder if you were actually in or not..."

"Why are you here?" Muriel interjected.

Vanda seemed to jolt slightly at the bluntness, but soon returned to a soft, happy look as he clasped together his hands briefly and smiled up at the imposing figure before him. Muriel sighed and stepped aside to allow him inside, and watched as the apprentice wasted no time in putting his bag down on the table carefully and rifling through it.

"I found something interesting at the market..." He said quietly, and Muriel wasn't sure whether he was actually talking to him or thinking aloud until his attention was back on him. "Here!"

Muriel could only raise an eyebrow in surprise as a small, worn teddy bear is thrust into his hands. It sat comfortably in the palm of one hand with surprising weight, it's soft fur marked where it seemed to have been sewn up many times over countless years. It had clearly been well loved. He turned it over in his large, calloused hands as the apprentice continued to talk happily; He was a little talkative for his tastes, but he made no move to shut him up.

"It reminded me of you!" Vanda said as if the statement wouldn't surprise the other man, who was looking at him strangely. "It's a little beaten up, but it's still cute, y'know?"

Muriel suddenly stiffened, a flush covering his cheeks as his eyes fractionally widened. Cute? What? He thought a great many things about himself, mostly negative things, and he didn't consider himself cute in the slightest.

"Um..." Was the only reply he could manage. The apprentice giggled a little and continued.

"I scented it too, see?" Muriel was too busy trying to will away the blush on his face to stop him from coming closer and brushing a hand against his as he pointed to a sewn up line on the bear's back. "I just opened it up a little and put in a little bit of that herbal mix you gave me, so you match...!"

Had Vanda really kept that bag? It came as a surprise to him, he would have thought he would put it to the side and forget him. Not only did he keep it though, but he'd used it thoughtfully. The addition only made his blush increase tenfold as he averted his gaze to the floor.

"...Thank you." He managed, finally. "I'll put it somewhere safe."

"Good to hear. I'm glad you like it!"

Vanda slung his bag up over his shoulder after sealing it again, smiling widely at the fact that the gift was appreciated. Muriel is was still gazing at the floor.

"Anyway, I need to run! I promised Asra I'd pick up some things for the store today. I wish I could stay longer..."

The opening of the door jolted Muriel out of his study of the ground. He  
looked up suddenly. He was leaving already? Was bringing him that really  
the sole purpose of his visit? Such pure intentions were rare. Still, despite a flurry of thoughts, he just nodded as Vanda hurried out the door to get on with his day. He was just going to let him go without saying anything, but to his surprise he found himself talking before he could stop himself.

"Be safe."

"You too!"

And with that, he was gone. Muriel looked down at the toy in his hands with a tiny smile for a moment, before shaking his head softly.

Where was he going to put it?

**Author's Note:**

> I got The Arcana a couple of weeks ago and it's all I talk about now, send help lmao
> 
> I've never really written stuff with my own OC's interacting with canon characters bc I thought it'd be cringey or something but it was actually more fun than I thought it would be. Plus, everyone else in the fandom seems to do it so at least I wouldn't be alone if it was. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Muriel is the best mountain man, big arms to hold his friends r e a l tight,,,,


End file.
